Delante de tus ojos
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Draco se había negado a dejar que alguien lo quisiese por quien era, seguro de que no existía una persona capaz de quererlo sin estar influenciado por esa atracción falsa que generaba. Y ella estaba ahí, viéndolo dormitar, completamente enamorada de él. [Este fic participa en el Festival: The Prince Malfoy celebrado por los Amortentia Awards en Facebook]


**¡Hola!** Aquí mi segunda (y última) participación del _Festival: The Prince Malfoy_ celebrado por la página de los _Amortentia Awards._

* * *

 **Ship:** DracoxDaphne.

 **Géneros:** Sobrenatural/Draco!Veela

 **Frase:** "Si tuviera una moneda por cada idiota que me pregunta eso, tendría todo el dinero del mundo".

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Trama ligera.

* * *

Era una verdad innegable en Hogwarts que Draco Malfoy era deseado por muchas personas en el colegio. Había algo en él que atraía a cualquiera, que llamaba la atención de todos y que te obligaba a girarte para mirarlo si pasaba a tu lado. Muchos envidiaban esa curiosidad (y deseo) que despertaba en los demás, pero cuando pasas gran parte de tu juventud de esa forma terminas odiándolo.

Y eso es exactamente lo que le pasaba a él.

Si había algo que la mayoría no sabía de él, es que tenía genes _veela._ Era algo que un principio le había parecido entretenido, atrayente, la idea de atraer a cientos de personas por poseer esa belleza y esa atracción casi etérea le parecía algo genial y que podía utilizar en su favor. Pero con el paso de los años descubrió que esos genes tenían sus problemas, y el principal de ellos era que no podía confiar en quienes decían estar interesados en él.

Hasta su madre le había advertido sobre ello en su momento, cuando la idea de matrimonio y de parejas formales había comenzado a rondar por la mente de sus padres. Narcissa le había dicho que muchas veces, las personas se sentirían atraídas hacia él por culpa de sus genes, que era algo que no podía controlar y que debía ser cuidadoso, pues nunca podría saber quién quería estar con él de verdad y quién quería estar con él atraído por ese encanto propio de las _veelas._

Por eso Draco no confiaba en nadie, no al menos en nadie que mostrase tener intenciones de ese estilo con él. Para pasar una noche entretenida podían contar con él, ¿para una relación? Entonces no. El rubio parpadeó, perdido en esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que la mayor de las Greengrass se estaba acercando a él.

—Draco —lo llamó—. Draco. ¡Draco!

El grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, fijando su vista en Daphne. La chica rubia y de ojos azules lo estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada, pero no decía qué la había llevado a estar ahí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? —replicó ella—. Llevó dos horas esperándote para hacer las rondas de prefectos, ¿se puede saber por qué mierda no has venido?

—No sabía que teníamos rondas hoy. —La rubia arqueó aún más la ceja.

—Esas excusas te las guardas, Draco, que te conozco desde hace suficiente tiempo como para saber cuándo mientes y cuándo no.

Malfoy se levantó del banco en el que se había sentado a leer horas atrás y miró a Daphne fijamente, evaluándola con la mirada y quejándose mentalmente de que, efectivamente, la chica lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber si mentía o no. Ella, Pansy, Blaise y Theo eran los únicos con la capacidad de leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Incluso en su momento sus padres habían estado planteándose la posibilidad de que estuviese con Pansy, pero ella estaba comprometida (y enamorada) de Blaise, así que era un caso perdido. Y Daphne, bueno, a Daphne nadie la podía obligar a hacer algo.

—Bueno, tampoco has muerto por hacer tú sola las rondas, ¿no? No sé de qué te quejas.

—Eres un impresentable y un irresponsable, Draco Malfoy —rumió ella—. No sé cómo los profesores pudieron pensar en ti para el cargo de prefecto, siempre es la misma mierda contigo. Deberían haber puesto a Theodore.

El rubio comenzó a caminar, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Daphne se colocó a su lado con rapidez, golpeándolo con el libro que se había dejado olvidado en el banco. Él hizo un falso gesto de dolor, exagerando su reacción para conseguir esa sonrisa en la chica que tanto le gustaba ver. La vio sonreír ligeramente, forzándose a sí misma a no seguirle el juego cuando se suponía que estaba cabreada con él.

—Deja de quejarte, mi queridísima Daphne. —La rodeó con uno de sus brazos, pegándola a su costado—. La vida es demasiado corta como para estar amargándote con esa basura de que falté a las rondas. Disfruta de las maravillas de este universo.

—Corta el rollo ese, Draco, que no tú no eres de los que le dan a las setas mágicas —dijo la chica, pero se veía más relajada—. Lo de ser positivo y vivir por y para el _carpe diem_ no es lo tuyo.

Draco bufó, puso los ojos en blanco y luego apretó su agarre en la chica. Llegaron a las mazmorras y, tras decir la contraseña, se metieron a la sala común, encontrándose de frente con Pansy y Blaise cogidos de la mano y dispuestos a salir del lugar.

—Nosotros no os hemos visto si ustedes no nos habéis visto —dijo Parkinson.

—¿A dónde se supone que vais?

—A follar en la torre de astronomía —respondió Blaise con simpleza mientras tiraba de su novia fuera de la sala—. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, no hagáis cosas cochinas.

Draco y Daphne hicieron una mueca asqueada cuando escucharon las palabras de Zabini. Entraron en la sala común y fueron a sentarse a la alfombra frente a la chimenea, apoyándose sobre los grandes cojines verdes con decoraciones plateadas. Draco cerró los ojos, dejándose encandilar por el calor reconfortante del fuego y por el sonido del crepitar de las llamas. Daphne, por su lado, se quedó observando las facciones marcadas de Draco.

Ella sabía acerca de sus genes de veela y la forma que estos habían influido en su vida, la desconfianza que había nacido dentro de él por culpa de ese efecto que causaba en las personas. Esa atracción invisible que ejercía en los demás, como si fuera una especie de _amortentia_ que cegaba a la gente y no le permitía ver al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Sarcástico, directo, leal y capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en los peores momentos.

Daphne había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, había tenido la oportunidad de ser su amiga y de ver detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y superioridad que Draco se había dedicado a llevar durante años. Había sido capaz de traspasar esos muros que con tanto empeño había construido para no salir herido.

Draco se había negado a dejar que alguien lo quisiese por quien era, seguro de que no existía una persona capaz de quererlo sin estar influenciado por esa atracción falsa que generaba.

Y ella estaba ahí, viéndolo dormitar, completamente enamorada de él.

* * *

Pansy siempre había destacado por ser una persona observadora, por ser una persona capaz de ver a través de la gente como si fueran espejos. Incapaces de ocultar nada al escrutinio de sus ojos grises. Era un don, o al menos eso solía asegurar Blaise. Por eso no le fue difícil ver que Daphne estaba enamorada de Draco y que este también lo estaba de ella, aunque todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tampoco era algo complicado de verdad, Theo se había dado cuenta también (aunque él también era un buen observador). Draco tenía dos amigas: Daphne y Pansy. Sin embargo, la forma de comportarse con ellas variaba; con Pansy era bastante cariñoso, le soltaba comentarios ácidos y subidos de tono y siempre se burlaba de ella cuando la ocasión se presentaba, eran como dos hermanos que peleaban constantemente y, Draco, en muchas ocasiones, había dicho en voz alta que Pansy era como su hermana pequeña. Daphne, sin embargo, era otro mundo, Draco era bastante cuidadoso con lo que decía si ella estaba cerca, como si tuviese miedo a ofenderla u enfadarla, era igual de cariñoso que con Pansy, pero su forma de tratarla tenía un aire íntimo que con Parkinson no existía.

Draco y Daphne se atraían independientemente de los genes veela de Draco. El grupo de amigos de Draco habían descubierto que cuando pasabas bastante tiempo con el rubio, esa atracción falsa que se generaba en torno a Draco desaparecía. Era como un aroma atrayente que se desvanecía con el tiempo, como un perfume que perdía su olor con el paso de las horas. Esa era una de las razones por las que Pansy sabía que los sentimientos de Daphne no estaban influidos por esa atracción, que eran completamente reales. El problema era demostrárselo a Draco.

—Eh, rubio. —La voz de Pansy llamó su atención.

—Qué.

—La antipatía te la metes por el culo, imbécil —se quejó ella y luego sonrió radiante—. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—Tan bien hablada como siempre —comentó Malfoy, sarcástico—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo han influido los genes veela en tu vida? —inquirió—. Sé que lo has dicho quince veces y todo ese rollo, pero siempre dices que te ha arrebatado muchas cosas, ¿cuáles son?

—Sabes, Pansy, si tuviera un galeón por cada idiota que me pregunta eso, tendría todo el dinero del mundo. —La sonrisa de Malfoy la hizo rodar los ojos y golpearlo en el brazo—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Guárdate tu curiosidad, Pansy —replicó el rubio, levantándose del sofá donde estaba tumbado—. Sobre todo si ya sabes la respuesta.

—Eres tú el que se está condenando a una vida sin amor por el hecho de creer que nadie puede quererte sin verse influenciado por… bueno, tú sabes porque.

—Pansy, ya hemos hablado de esta mierda muchas veces —terció el chico—. No voy a cambiar de opinión por mucho que insistas, nadie podría enamorarse genuinamente de mí porque siempre va a estar influido por esa jodida maldición.

—Yo sé de alguien que está enamorada de ti de forma genuina, que no está influenciada por tus genes veela. —Malfoy la miró con desconfianza y acritud. Ella era consciente de que no creía en sus palabras, pero esperaba haber despertado su curiosidad.

—¿Quién, si se puede saber?

—Si te lo digo no me creerías, o al menos me creerías menos que ahora —replicó ella—. Pero te puedo asegurar que no te miento, que te quiere por quien eres de verdad y no porque una estúpida atracción falsa la ayuda influenciado a sentirse de esa forma.

—Estoy cansado de escuchar estas tonterías, me voy a dormir —murmuró el rubio y se encaminó a la habitación.

—Si tan seguro estás de que estoy mintiendo, ¿qué más te dará comprobarlo? —inquirió. Draco arqueó una ceja cuando se giró a encararla y sonrió.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Preséntame a esa persona misteriosa y me creeré tus palabras.

Pansy sonrió triunfante, aunque la alegría le duró poco dado que no había planeado la forma de juntar a esos dos en una misma habitación sin que sospechasen de sus intenciones. Pero bueno, ella tenía una mente superior así que no tardaría en encontrar una solución a ese dilema. Solo quedaba esperar a que todo saliese bien.

—Sabes, Draco —pronunció—. Quizá esa persona que tanto quieres encontrar y que ya has encontrado, está a tu lado.

—Eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido —se quejó el chico—. Aprende a formular oraciones con coherencia y luego vienes a hablar conmigo, loca.

Pansy rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Su plan iba a resultar, esos idiotas iban a declararse como que ella se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Draco llegó a la torre de Astronomía a la hora que Pansy le había citado, recordando la estúpida frase que venía con su carta. _«Quita tu cara de culo y sonríe, te llevarás una sorpresa»._ Pansy, sin duda, se las iba a pagar como eso fuera una broma de la suyas, no debería haber confiado, debería haberse dado cuenta que eso era simplemente una forma que tenía de ver hasta qué punto él confiaba en ella o un rollo así. Alguna gilipollez de las suyas, básicamente. Tenía que ser eso.

Se giró, dispuesto a largarse, cuando vio una cabellera rubia aparecer por las escaleras antes de que Daphne se plantase delante de él, con la misma cara sorprendida que debía tener él en ese instante.

—¿Daphne?

—¿Draco?

Se echaron a reír, incrédulos. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía al otro ahí?

—¿Pansy te ha citado aquí? —preguntó Malfoy.

—No, fue Blaise, me dijo que había descubierto algo sobre mi hermana y que era mejor hablar en privado.

—Sabía que esos dos tenían que estar aliados. —Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó—. Malditos imbéciles.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué va esto? —inquirió ella.

Draco la miró fijamente y abrió la boca, dispuesto a responderle a su duda, pero las palabras que Pansy había mencionado días atrás volvieron a su mente como un rayo fugaz, haciéndolo callar. _«Quizá esa persona que tanto quieres encontrar y que ya has encontrado, está a tu lado»._ Quizá sí que guardaban un sentido, quizá sí que querían decir algo y que él no había conseguido entender en primera estancia.

—Daphne —murmuró y ella lo miró, expectante—. ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Sin duda la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia. Greengrass se echó hacia atrás y miró a Draco con una mueca sorprendida y casi asustada. No podía ser cierto que él le estuviese preguntando eso, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto por parte de Blaise y Pansy o algo así. No tenía sentido que Malfoy fuera y le soltase eso como si nada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dices? —Trató de evadir la pregunta del chico. Se colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, clara muestra de nerviosismo.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? —repitió.

—Draco… —comenzó— No sé a qué viene esto, tú y yo…

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? —la interrumpió—. Dímelo, ¿estás enamorada de mí?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Pansy me lo dijo —contestó y se mantuvo con la vista clavada en la chica—, pero quiero saber si es verdad, porque Pansy es una mentirosa nata.

Daphne negó con la cabeza y se giró, dispuesta a irse e ignorar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Le parecía inverosímil toda la situación, la actitud de Draco, las preguntas, la mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba… Ella no iba a quedarse ahí esperando que Draco se burlase de ella o se comenzase a reír si le decía la verdad. Él no creía en el amor, no al menos que pudiera suceder con él. Y ella no iba a quedarse ahí para que le rompiera el corazón.

»Daphne —la llamó él y rodeó su muñeca con una de sus manos—. No huyas, dímelo.

—Draco, en serio, para con esta mierda —suspiró ella—. Suéltame, que la bromita ya no tiene hacía.

—Daphne.

—Adiós, Draco.

La chica tiró de su muñeca para liberarse, pero Draco tiró de ella a la vez y en un movimiento rápido la tenía contra él. Le rodeó la cara con sus manos y estampó sus labios juntos, sonriendo al ver que Greengrass correspondía al beso al instante. Fue una mezcla entre dulce y salvaje, estaba ese toque inocente del primer beso entre ellos y la pasión de estar desatando por fin algo que ambos habían mantenido oculto tanto tiempo.

—Dime si estás enamorada de mí, Daphne —susurró cuando se separaron—, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti.

La rubia se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las manos de Draco acariciar su rostro y su aliento mentolado chocar contra sus labios entreabiertos. Parpadeó lentamente, enfocando el rostro de Draco y sonriendo al ver la duda en sus ojos. Joder, Draco estaba enamorado de ella. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

—Sí —murmuró.

—¿Sí qué?

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

Draco sonrió y volvió a besarla, sintiendo las manos finas de Daphne trepar por su cuerpo hasta que se posaron sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección, una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpos ante el contacto tan íntimo. Cuando se volvieron a separar, Draco apoyó su frente sobre la de Daphne y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Completamente segura?

Daphne sabía que tras esas preguntas había más palabras implícitas, que había una pregunta mucho más larga y especifica detrás de eso: ¿Estás segura de que me quieres de verdad? ¿De que no es producto de esa falsa atracción que produzco?

—Estoy completamente segura.

Draco sonrió y la volvió a besar antes de rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. Al final la persona que lo iba a querer independientemente de ser lo que era, estuvo delante de sus ojos todo el tiempo.

* * *

Creo que el final me ha quedado como una mierda, pero al menos lo he terminado :)

Si os ha gustado no olvidéis dejar un review *inserte corazón*

 _Besos, Ali~_


End file.
